Blood is Thicker Than Water
by sugarXsugarXRuNo
Summary: my new story with bakugan and vampires
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! I just decided to make my own bakugan vampire series called, **

"**Blood Is Thicker Than Water," I love the name ^^ just to let you know this story has been coming to me in my dreams and i have a TON of ideas i remember :) I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT!**

**Blood is thicker than water**

•

•

•

**It has a different taste to those who feed on it**

•

•

•

**Water**

•

•

•

**Its crystal clear**

•

•

•

**You see your reflection**

•

•

•

**Blood**

•

•

•

**Is the color of what might be thought of as death**

•

•

•

**You see nothing...**


	2. That Dream

**IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM :D I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING! I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY!**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(this whole story is Runo's ****POV****)**

Runo...

Your blood...

Is mine...

You can't run...

•

•

•

I then i woke up, in the middle of the night. I've been having the same dream, every night, over and over again, the problem is that it always seems so real. That the hand could just, reach out and grab me.

Homework, it can be horrible or it can be alright, depending on when you do it.

If you do it about a week from the due date, then its fine and stress free.

But when you work on it the night before its due... let's just say you're doomed.

It seems so complicated, all the numbers are turning into blobs and are melting down the page, how do people put up with it? And then, i felt sleepy. I could always wake up early and do it... right? So I let myself drift off into that nightmare once again...

***beep beep beep beep***

Oh my god... i'm late, so there i sit at the side of the bed, eyeing the alarm clock with its numbers taunting me. And then i get myself out of bed, slip on red and black stripy socks, put on my black dress and grab my panda back pack and head to the bathroom do do the usuals, brush teeth and hair. I run downstairs, grab a piece of toast and run as fast as humanly possible to school as i think to myself how the heck i'm going to explain the missing homework to the blood sucking parasite (teacher) without sounding like i didn't do it. I could say my dog tore it apart? But then again, i don't have a dog.

I'm still running so fast and my heel gets stuff in the pavement and im heading straight for the floor! I close my eyes and hope for it not to hurt but, i was caught, by a boy who seemed about the same age as me, brown messy hair and deep red/brown eyes that could melt chocolate... and as he caught me a big gust of wind swooped by, he covered his mouth and ran off as if he was in pain, is he okay? And curious me chased after him, i crossed roads and tripped lightly along the way, when he stopped running... he was, at my school.

to be continued...


	3. Dan Kuso

**IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM :D I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING! I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(this whole story is Runo's ****POV****)**

**(sorry im so lazy i always write what they say in a script like thing ^^)**

Runo: hey wait up!

Dan: Y-you

Runo: Yeah me, why did you run away from me?

Dan: Do I know you?

Runo: N-no

Dan: •••

Runo: Do you go to this school?

Dan: I'm starting today actually

Runo: that's cool i guess...

Dan: my name's Dan

Runo: Runo, nice to meetcha, i guess i'll see you later?

Dan: S-sure

He seemed nice, WAIT A MINUTE! HE DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! Oh well, if I run into him i'll ask...

I walk up to my locker and put my combination in, i grab my books and then Lily runs up to me clinging onto my neck like she always does...

**SIDENOTE: Lily has light pink hair and wears a frilly white blouse, a black skirt and long white boots with black laces**

Runo: hey Lily

Lily: hey Runo! Do you want to hear the gossip for the day?

Runo: im not really into gossip...

Lily: this is big news! (in a whiny voice)

Runo: what is it?

Lily: there's a new kid coming into out class and Gretchen says he's TOTALLY hot!

Runo: well, kinda...

Lily: you met him?!?!? :O

Runo: yea, his name's Dan

Lily: what does he look like?

Runo: he has chocolate brown hair and bright red eyes

Lily: really? freeaaaaky

Runo: i thought you hated gretchen

Lily: I **do** but she always knows what's going on and the newest gossip too

**BRING BRING BRING!**

The bell had rung... crap

There i sat in class, doodling on my notebook, pictures of my dream, it turned out to be a pretty scary doodl-

Than the teacher came in, a substitute. awesome ^^ "hello everyone there is a new student joining us today," she said, "his name is Dan Kuso! Be good to him! Ms. Fitz wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it," She continued.

And there he was, i could've sworn his eyes were red when i met him, now they've gone to a dark brown. Was it my imagination? And then i realized the empty seat next to me happened to be the **only** empty seat in the room, he walked over and sat down.

"You smell nice" He said, and Johnny who sat behind me sniffed me very closely and said, "she doesn't smell like anything," and Dan just went back to studying, whereas i was hiding my DS behind my math book, volume all the way down, trying to get past the part i've been trying to do for weeks, when Dan noticed me and said, "try X,X,A,B,Y," So i did... and the dragon died from a gigantic fireball that was in my hands, i tore a piece of paper from my note book, wrote on the back, and threw it at Dan, the letter said, THANKYOU :)

He chuckled putting it into his bag.

to be continued...


	4. Frenzie

**IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM :D I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING! I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(this whole story is Runo's ****POV****)**

**(sorry im so lazy i always write what they say in a script like thing ^^)**

**(this chapter is Dan's ****POV****) :)**

The bell had rung and Runo rushed past me, stuffing my face with her scent. What makes her smell so good? I rushed to the bathroom and took the red teardrop shaped supplements Alice had given me when I turned 14, you see, the scent of a girls blood reacts with my blood hormones and I have to take these supplements to block my thirst for blood, but it's not the same as blood, especially _her_ blood.

Our next class is... Biology.

Sitting in biology when our teacher brings out the microscopes and tells us to pair up, and of course me and Runo are the only ones left without a partner and we get working. The teacher tells us to put a blood sample onto the microscope and poke our fingers with needles to do so... Runo takes the needle and pokes herself, she might've done it a _bit_ too hard because now she is leaking blood out of her finger _everywhere _and i swallow 7 of the supplements. The teacher asks _me_ to take her to the nurse's office. WHY ME?!?!?

I'm walking her to the nurses office trying to keep the scent of blood out of my nose, hoping to not go on a frenzie, when we reach the office, the nurse bandages Runo's finger and tells me to watch her while she's gone.

So i just sit there, staring at her cut, when I open my supplement case... CRAP, I'm out of supplements. I rush to the corner and crouch down facing the wall, when Runo comes over to see if I was okay "Runo! go!" I said. And she just sat there, petrified, because the next thing I know, I'm holding her, me behind her as i slipped my tongue across her neck, she was still motion-less as i pierced my fangs into her neck and was sucking her amazing blood. The blood i have been craving ever since i met her. I don't think i realized it until now but i think i might've sucked a _bit _too much blood because she has fainted, and there is blood all over her neck and stained on her shirt, i clean up the mess and bandage her neck wondering what to do next. I will have to let mother and father decide what to do...

to be continued...

**LOVE IT, HATE IT, RAAAATE IIIIT!**


	5. Meet the Family

**IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM :D I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING! I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(this whole story is Runo's ****POV****)**

**(sorry im so lazy i always write what they say in a script like thing ^^)**

**Dan's ****POV**** :)**

I'm such an idiot, i let my thirst for blood take over myself, i guess there's only one thing to do. I flipped open my phone, Runo in my arms, and called mother and father, and about a minute later they arrived in their _huge_ truck and ran up the stairs into the nurses office.

**(SIDENOTE) THE REST OF THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS ARE THE FAMILY OF DAN KUSO**

Alice and Shun, my parents came rushing in, staring at the blood soaking girl with long blue hair, they grabbed her and rushed downstairs, me following them and lifted her into the back of the car where my brother and sisters were waiting for me.

**CHARACTERS :)**

**Mira:**

**The older sister of Dan and weirdly has had a crush on him all her life, she's very mature and responsible.**

**Ace:**

**The older brother of Dan, mostly the same personality as Mira but is sometimes jokes and is comical.**

**Julie:**

**The same aged sister of Dan and is very bubbly and pink, which is very unusual for a vampire.**

**Shun:**

**The father of Dan and is married to Alice, he can be very scary sometimes in a hilarious way to this reader. ^_^**

**Alice:**

**The mother of Dan and is married to Shun, she can be quite freaked out by Shun sometimes and is very sensitive.**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT! ^_^**


End file.
